Streaming of electronic data is a common form of sharing content over computer networks. In addition to standard network communications protocols for transmission and exchange of data over networks, network applications typically operate with a particular set of protocols for presenting streamed content. In many instances, conventional network applications may be affected by transient network issues. As a result, users of content streaming can experience interruptions for a period of time during streaming. These interruptions can affect the use of streaming until a data stream can be restored. Content interruptions can affect many different types of content players. There exists a need to overcome content disruptions such as playback interruption. In many cases, conventional communication protocols and configurations will experience playback interruption due to the configuration of existing devices.